<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stalk and Lure by capn_fuzzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284738">Stalk and Lure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy'>capn_fuzzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealous Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Public Sex, and the guy who did it ends up dead in an alley so it all works out, brief reference of roofie use, honeypot!Will, inspired by a twitter thread, references to cannibalism, the intended target ends up safe though no worries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wants to have a dinner party. Will helps him collect ingredients. They both have a bit of fun along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stalk and Lure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a thread on Twitter about murder husbands in Cuba and honeypot Will and imma be real with y'all this was all an elaborate excuse to write about Will in crop tops getting railed in a sketchy nightclub bathroom. I had an absurd amount of fun writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should have a dinner party.”</p>
<p>Will gave Hannibal a questioning look, seeing that he hadn't even looked up from reading his book. “Hannibal, we're supposed to be keeping a low profile,” he said. “We shouldn't be drawing too much attention to ourselves.”</p>
<p>Hannibal smiled, turning the page before marking his place and setting the book down. “We've made quite the reputations for ourselves under our new identities, Will,” he said. “Enough that we should be safe enough from the FBI to invite some friends over for one evening.”</p>
<p>Will considered for a moment. It was true that they'd successfully avoided capture for over a year since that night by the cliff—he'd always assumed that maybe they'd been declared dead, so all attempts at further pursuit had stopped. Nobody had seemed to recognize them here, so maybe their pictures had stopped being spread by the media. Not only that, but Hannibal had managed to fly under their radar for months hosting dinner parties that lined up with the Chesapeake Ripper's kill sprees.</p>
<p>Maybe a bit of socializing wouldn't hurt, after all.</p>
<p>“So, I suppose that means we'll need to prepare, then. And that you've already done some planning before bringing it up.”</p>
<p>Hannibal nodded. “There are a number of seedy nightclubs, not far from here, all owned by the same man. I had a rather...unpleasant encounter with him the other day, and from what I've heard, a lot of his clientele is no better. Shall we indulge in a night out and take a look at these places for ourselves?”</p>
<p>Will couldn't help but laugh. “<em>You</em> want to go bar-hopping?”</p>
<p>“What are you insinuating, Will?” Hannibal teased back. “I may not be as young as I once was, but I do still crave excitement.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Y'know, Hannibal, if you wanted me to dress like this to get your rocks off, you could have just asked.” Will stood in front of the mirror, tugging at the mint green crop top he'd been given to wear with a pair of distressed cutoff denim shorts. “Where did you even <em>find</em> these?”</p>
<p>“Never mind where I found them,” Hannibal said, raking his eyes up and down Will's form in the skimpy outfit. “And if I had wanted you to dress like this for my pleasure, you know I would have asked. This venue has very poor ventilation, you don't want to overheat while you're seducing our target, do you?”</p>
<p>Will gave Hannibal a quick once-over, seeing him dressed in a black turtleneck and dress slacks. “That doesn't seem to be a concern to you,” he said.</p>
<p>“A sacrifice I must make if I'm to blend in,” he said simply, tucking a knife into his pocket. He stepped closer to Will and put his hands on his waist, admiring the way the shorts rested low on his hips and the top cut off just above his scar, showing off plenty of skin. He didn't like thinking much about the idea of other men putting their hands on Will, but he knew Will would be able to hold his own if anyone was stupid enough to get too handsy with him. As it turned out, the owner of this bar apparently had a habit of getting overly friendly with his patrons, often flashing large amounts of money or some other symbol of his status to impress them. The plan was for Will to seek him out, catch his eye, and flirt back until Hannibal stepped in to kill him. He was their only planned target for tonight, but if Will happened to catch the eye of anyone else while in character...well. Hannibal <em>was</em> a jealous man when it came to Will. He pulled Will toward himself and kissed him just where his jawline met his neck. “You look lovely. Shall we head out?”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Will sat quietly at the bar, keeping an eye out for a man with the description Hannibal had given him of the owner. Apparently it was common for him to weave through the crowd, preying on younger, impressionable-looking men and women, harassing them and even threatening if they didn't give him what he wanted. He doubted he'd be able to catch his attention, being closer to him in age than the people he usually went for, even dressed like this. But Hannibal had been insistent that Will was <em>just his type</em>, whatever that meant. So he waited, nursing a glass of whiskey as he scanned the crowd, when he sensed a sudden presence beside him.</p>
<p>“Hey gorgeous, mind if I buy you a drink?”</p>
<p>Will turned to address the source of the voice and was met face-to-face with his and Hannibal's target. He looked the man up and down, smirked before putting his glass to his lips, and tilted his head to the side. “I'm good for now, but thanks.”</p>
<p>“Aww, come on babe, don't be like that,” the man pressed. “Any drink you want, on the house.”</p>
<p>Will raised an eyebrow as he set his drink down, keeping his hand over the rim. “On the house, you say? You know the owner or something?”</p>
<p>“Know him? I am the owner,” he said, puffing his chest out a bit. Of course this guy was the kind who liked to show off, Will thought. Maybe he could toy with him a little before Hannibal killed him. Knock him down a peg or two.</p>
<p>“Oh, is that so?” he asked. “In that case, sure, I'll take you up on your offer.” He downed the rest of his drink and set the empty glass onto the bar. “Two fingers of the best top-shelf whiskey you serve here...pretty please.” For good measure, he batted his eyes at the man before spotting Hannibal a yard or so away, something sinister in his eyes as he made his way toward them. He winked at him as his new companion placed his drink order, the whiskey Will had asked for and a rum and Coke for himself.</p>
<p>“So, what's a cute piece of ass like you doing here by yourself?” he asked, giving Will a once-over so sleazy it nearly made him break character for a moment and shudder in disgust. “All dressed up like that, no less?”</p>
<p>The bartender set down the two glasses, and Will picked up his own with a devilish grin. “I don't recall saying I was here by myself,” he said. “Matter of fact, my husband might not be too happy to find out you were making passes at me, even if you do own this place.”</p>
<p>“Husband? You <em>two-timing little sl—</em>” The owner was cut off by Hannibal's knife in his back, slumping forward on his stool as Hannibal winked back at Will from over his shoulder. They both turned to face the bartender, who was definitely shocked by the scene that had unfolded, but didn't by any means appear to be mourning the death of his boss. Will reached into his pocket and slapped a large bill onto the bar.</p>
<p>“For the drinks,” he said. “And if you keep your mouth shut, you can keep the change, too.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Will soon discovered that playing a honeypot in this context was much more fulfilling than when he'd done it for Jack, since this time he was working alongside Hannibal instead of attempting to capture him—or more accurately, pretending to attempt to capture him. While he still wasn't...<em>thrilled</em> with the wardrobe choices Hannibal had picked out for him, he'd accepted that they were not only something Hannibal enjoyed seeing him in, but also did an exceptional job at catching the attention of would-be targets, and while he'd never considered his own physique particularly worth showing off, something about his ass and thighs in a pair of cutoff shorts worked wonders as a lure. Tonight's ensemble featured a pair of fishnet tights layered beneath his shorts, thigh high leather boots, and another crop top, this one dark blue and more loose-fitting.</p>
<p>He stood in the corner of the club, since the bar area of this venue was too well-lit and prominent for them to execute tonight's kill. He and Hannibal had entered together, but, much like last night, had split up so as not to draw attention to themselves. He knew that Hannibal was somewhere in the crowd where he could see him, while also scanning the crowd for anyone worth baiting. Since they hadn't gone in this time with a known target beforehand, this was going to be a bit trickier.</p>
<p>“You look lonely over here by yourself. Need some company?”</p>
<p>Will eyed the newcomer suspiciously. He seemed innocent enough, but he couldn't really do his job if he was being distracted like this. “I'm fine, thanks,” he said, turning back to the crowd, looking for either Hannibal or someone, anyone, who might be causing trouble.</p>
<p>“You sure? You're awfully cute, I'd hate for something to happen to you because nobody was here to protect you...”</p>
<p>Will clenched his fists at his side. “I'm...a big boy, I can hold my own,” he said, catching himself from nearly outing himself as a former cop, or, God forbid, former FBI. “Now fuck off.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, you've got a mouth on you, don't you?” the man growled before suddenly pinning Will to the wall. “Feisty, I like that.” Before Will could say anything in response he felt a hand on his lower stomach, slowly inching its way up. “Who gave you this scar, gorgeous? Someone did hurt you, didn't they? Is he still around? Need me to kick his ass for you?”</p>
<p>Will froze in disgust at the man's hands on his body, feeling his clammy fingers sliding their way up his shirt. Then, as if he was suddenly on autopilot, he brought his hands up to his assailant's face without thinking, gently cupping his cheeks, before...</p>
<p>
  <em>Crack.</em>
</p>
<p>Before Will could fully register what happened, Hannibal was at his side.</p>
<p>“Will, are you all right? I saw him harassing you and tried to maneuver through the crowd in time before he went too far.” He looked at the floor, where the man's lifeless body lay in a heap. “Looks like you didn't need me for this one?” he asked with a smirk and a flirty gleam in his eye.</p>
<p>“I...might have panicked, just a little,” Will said, panting heavily as adrenaline suddenly washed over him. “We should probably get out of here. Pretend he's a friend of ours who just passed out and we're taking him home.”</p>
<p>Hannibal nodded, already bending over to pick up the body. Fortunately for the two of them, the exit of the bar was clear enough that nobody questioned them on their way out. For all of the planning that they did, it was usually planned that Hannibal would be the one to carry out the kill, with Will acting as bait unless it absolutely came down to him having to do it. This was more...impulsive than they'd expected. This was...</p>
<p>“...the hottest thing I've ever seen,” Hannibal said when they made it back home. “Seeing you break his neck so cleanly like that, without a second thought. I almost wanted to bend you over right there, Will.”</p>
<p>Will certainly didn't expect to hear <em>that</em> while they were preparing to dismember the body. “You did?” he asked, glancing down and seeing that, yes, Hannibal was straining at his slacks and already reaching to unzip them. “Maybe I should be the one to finish them off from now on then.”</p>
<p>“God, you'll only draw more attention to us, I'll be dragging you off to fuck you every night,” Hannibal groaned, shoving his pants down to his ankles and making quick work of Will's shorts and fishnets. “Now bend over for me.” When Will started to protest, looking at the body on the steel table beside them, he put a finger to his lips. “He can wait. I'm afraid I cannot.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Now that Will knew there was a distinct possibility of getting some <em>incredibly satisfying</em> sex as a result of these murder outings, he'd upped the ante on his role, knowing the full extent now of the effect that it had on Hannibal. And after last night, he'd also discovered that the attention Will had paid to the victim, as well as the fact that he'd killed him<em> with his bare hands</em>, had struck a bit of a nerve with Hannibal.</p>
<p>He was jealous.</p>
<p>Oh yes, Will could work with this little bit of knowledge too.</p>
<p>He sat at the bar again, once again with a glass of whiskey in his hand, shooting a flirty glance at anyone who looked his way. Finally, ever the master fisherman, he managed to hook someone.</p>
<p>“Well look at you,” he purred. Will looked him up and down; the man was considerably larger than him, maybe even than Hannibal, but he could tell that he was slower too, if it came down to that. “Sitting here alone, looking pretty just for me, huh?”</p>
<p>“Just for you,” Will said, curling his lips in a charming smile. “Buy me another drink, stranger?” He downed the rest of his drink, his second one so far tonight, and held up his empty glass.</p>
<p>“Sure thing baby,” the man said, reaching out to stroke Will's cheek before sitting next to him. “What'll you have?”</p>
<p>Will thought for a moment. He didn't usually drink much of anything besides whiskey or, when sharing dinner with Hannibal, wine, but he was feeling a little tipsy and thought he'd have some fun with his catch, since he knew Hannibal was probably watching. “I'll have whatever you are, <em>darlin'.</em>”</p>
<p>The toothy grin on the man's face turned Will's stomach as he watched him order two vodka tonics. Will was pretty sure he hadn't touched vodka since <em>college</em>, but he supposed he could work with this. He leaned casually against the bar, resting his chin on his hand as he looked at his newest target.</p>
<p>“So what brings you here tonight?” he asked, giving him a smile.</p>
<p>“Just here for a fun night out,” he replied. “And what about you? You look like you're dressed for a good time, cutie. I can show that to you, if you want...”</p>
<p>“If I find you interesting enough, we'll see,” Will teased, reaching out and stroking his cheek. “Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?”</p>
<p>“I'm more interested in you,” he insisted, looking Will up and down again, this time sending a chill up his spine. “You look like you've got a story or two to tell, hm? Your eyes tell me—” He paused, looking over Will's shoulder with suspicious curiosity. Slowly, Will turned around and saw Hannibal in the middle of the crowd, his eyes locked on them and his hand at his side. He froze when he saw the telltale gleam of his blade.</p>
<p>“That guy, he's watching us,” Will's attempted suitor muttered. “He looks pissed. You know him?”</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Will turned back around and pulled him into a kiss. His mouth tasted like cheap cigars and nearly made him gag, but by the way his body suddenly relaxed, it worked as a suitable distraction. Just as he playfully nibbled on the stranger's bottom lip, he felt a large, familiar hand on his bicep, suddenly pulling him away. He gave one last wink before he was whisked away into the crowd again, Hannibal pulling him by the arm until they reached the restroom and slammed his back against the wall.</p>
<p>“Getting a bit too into character, don't you think, Will?” he growled into his ear. “Don't think I wasn't watching your entire exchange at the bar.”</p>
<p>“He...he saw you,” Will panted breathlessly, shivering in anticipation as deft fingers already began unfastening his shorts. “Saw your knife as you were approaching. I had to distract him somehow...”</p>
<p>Hannibal looked up at Will for a moment, almost as if he didn't believe him. “I suppose it worked, but either way I'll have to chase him down again later. For now, I have other matters to attend to, thanks to your little display.”</p>
<p>“I made you jealous, didn't I?” Will smirked, glancing down at Hannibal's barely-concealed arousal. “Couldn't even wait until after tonight's hunt to fuck me, could you?”</p>
<p>“You'd better watch your mouth, my dear, or I won't let you come,” Hannibal threatened as he tilted Will's chin upward slightly with the handle of his knife. “I'll have my way with you and leave you tied up in the car while I take care of your friend out there.”</p>
<p>Will shuddered, knowing Hannibal meant it. “S-sorry, I'll behave,” he said.</p>
<p>“Yes you will,” Hannibal said, lowering the knife and pocketing it. He put his hands on Will's hips and, without warning, flipped him so that his chest was pressed against the wall. “Although, I don't believe for a second that you're sorry.” Even with Will facing away from him, he could clearly see that devilish smirk in his mind's eye, and he knew just how to wipe it off of his face. He reached around, pressing two fingers to Will's lips until he parted them to allow him entry. While Will sucked on his fingers he kept his other hand on the curve of his waist, holding him in place, and after a few moments he took his hand back, lining his slicked-up fingers at Will's entrance.</p>
<p>“Are you ready, <em>mylimasis?</em>” he asked, leaning forward and whispering in Will's ear. Will nodded, and he slowly inserted his fingers one at a time to stretch him. “You're doing so well for me, look at you.” He spread his fingers apart, scissoring Will open to prepare him, and drinking in the soft noises falling from those beautiful lips. “So pretty for me, even when you're being a cheeky little slut.”</p>
<p>Will moaned at Hannibal's words, rocking his hips backwards as he fucked himself on Hannibal's fingers. “You like when I put on a show for you, don't you? When I show off to any man who'll give me a second look?”</p>
<p>Hannibal growled, draping himself over Will's body and curling his fingers against his prostate. “They may get to look at you, but only <em>I</em> get to touch, do you understand?” Will nodded again and he dug the fingertips of his free hand into Will's hip, almost definitely hard enough that it would leave a bruise the next morning. “I said, do you understand?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, Hannibal, yes!” Will cried. “Only you get to touch me and fuck me like this.” He let out a soft sigh of relief when Hannibal withdrew his fingers, resisting the urge to reach down and tend to his own neglected arousal as he felt the blunt head of Hannibal's cock pressing at the cleft of his ass. He gagged when his mouth was unexpectedly stuffed with Hannibal's fingers again, eagerly wrapping his lips around them. He tried to rock back against Hannibal's cock, craving even the slightest bit of friction, but his hold on his hips kept him firmly in place. He let out a pitiful whine just as Hannibal's fingers slipped from his lips again, his own aching cock starting to leak as he heard a familiar slick stroking noise behind him. Finally, he felt Hannibal slowly press into him until their hips were flush, and his knees nearly buckled the moment Hannibal started pumping in and out of him.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should have invited our friend in here with us,” he mused. “He could have watched me take you here, giving him a bit of reprieve in his last moments...”</p>
<p>Will panted, using every bit of self-control he had to keep his hands on the wall instead of giving his neglected dick the slightest bit of relief. “I thought you said only you got to see me like this,” he said. “I know I want only you seeing me spread open like this.”</p>
<p>“Good boy, that's what I like to hear,” Hannibal purred, sliding his hand forward from Will's right hip, ghosting his fingertips along the shaft of his straining erection. “You're being so obedient for me, I think I'll reward you. I won't be spoiling you too much, will I?”</p>
<p>Will whimpered at the feeling of Hannibal's fingers <em>just barely</em> touching him, just enough to tease but not enough to pleasure. “N-no Hannibal, I'll be good, j-just touch me, <em>please!</em>” He let out a string of curses when finally, <em>finally,</em> Hannibal gave him a taste of pleasure, slowly stroking him, wiping the precum leaking from the tip with the pad of his thumb while syncing the movement of his hips with his hand. “Thank you, Hannibal, tha-<em>haaaaaaahnkyoooooouuuuu—</em>”</p>
<p>Hannibal smirked, watching with a sense of pride as Will reduced to a puddle in front of him. If he were honest with himself, seeing Will trying to seduce their targets before he moved in for the kill had been exhilarating these last several nights; it was a tactic he'd almost wished he'd come up with sooner. He hadn't even expected for sex to be involved, at least until they got home. But tonight, something about Will practically throwing himself at that man just...lit a fire in him that couldn't wait, not even until their catch was dead.</p>
<p>“Hannibal,” Will breathed, bracing his arms against the wall in front of him, “Hannibal, I'm close, so close, please—” He could feel tension coiling in his belly, even as Hannibal's hand moved back to his hip and he repeatedly slammed into his already-sensitive prostate. He only fucked him this hard when he was close too. “Please, Hannibal, fill me, come inside me...”</p>
<p>“Will, <em>fuck,</em>” Hannibal panted, throwing an arm around Will's waist and pulling them together as he came in spurts inside of him. He felt the head of his cock pressing against Will's stomach from inside and he knew Will could feel it too, because he took his hand off of the wall for the first time since he'd slammed him up against it so that he could feel the small bulge for himself. Hannibal laced their fingers together and kissed Will's throat, sucking lightly on the skin there just as Will came all over both of their hands.</p>
<p>“You did so well for me, <em>mylimasis,</em>” he said when he caught his breath after they'd both come down, smiling at the flush in Will's cheeks as he pulled out of him. “Let's get you cleaned up and dressed, and I'll go take care of that degenerate who dared to assume you were all dressed up <em>just for him.</em>”</p>
<p>Will chuckled as he bent over to pull his shorts back up and button them back into place. “You heard that, huh?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Will,” Hannibal purred, stroking his cheek before walking over to the sink to get some paper towels. “I heard you call him <em>darlin'</em> too. Don't think I've let you get away with that; I've got plans for you later.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Will adjusted the drawstrings of his hoodie so that they were even, and examined his reflection in the mirror. The forecast called for cooler temperatures tonight, so he'd opted for leggings instead of shorts, wanting to still show off while managing to stay warm and comfortable enough to do what he needed to do. And the hoodie he'd picked out, while still cropped, was warm and cozy enough that a bit of exposed skin wouldn't leave him feeling too exposed. He'd been hesitant about his new wardrobe selections at first, but over the course of the week he'd grown to enjoy the aesthetic. Not just because Hannibal liked it, but also the way he'd started to notice how well it suited him. The clothes were comfortable, and really...they did show off several of his best features.</p>
<p>“If you're done preening, we should get going,” Hannibal teased as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom. Will turned around and gave him a petulant look.</p>
<p>“You've spent thirty minutes deciding between two different ties to wear to an art auction; you're not allowed to accuse me of preening,” he said, pulling his hood up over his curls in an attempt to conceal his identity when they went out, in addition to keeping him warm. He eyed Hannibal suspiciously when he smiled at the sight before him. “What?” he asked, returning the smile.</p>
<p>“Nothing, that hoodie just looks nice on you,” Hannibal said. “Now, shall we?”</p>
<p>With each hunt over the course of the last several nights, they'd picked a bar a little farther away from their neighborhood, to decrease their chances of being recognized. Their stop for tonight wasn't even owned by the man that Hannibal killed the first night like the rest had all been, so they figured their final kill for their dinner party might end up being their least risky. Will took his usual place by the bar and shot flirty glances at a few people, but this time nobody seemed to take the bait. No matter, he thought, he could just sit and enjoy his drink, maybe flirt a little more openly in front of Hannibal and get dragged to the bathroom again if he was feeling bold enough. As he took another sip of his third glass of whiskey, he saw it, just barely, hiding in the shadows.</p>
<p>A sleazy young man, maybe in his mid-twenties, had just slipped something into a girl's drink while she wasn't looking.</p>
<p>Leaving his own glass abandoned at the bar, along with the cash to pay for it and a tip for the bartender, Will sneaked his way across the dance floor, through the crowd of sweaty, writhing bodies, quickly spotting Hannibal making his way toward the same man. By the time he'd gotten through the thickest part of the crowd, the man had disappeared from the young woman's vicinity, but he happened to see that Hannibal had stopped to warn her not to finish her drink. She'd looked understandably shaken up, but thanked him and tossed her plastic cup into the nearest trash can before going to join her friends back on the dance floor.</p>
<p>“I saw him head for the back door,” Will said as he met up with Hannibal. “I think that door leads to an alley, so it's the perfect spot.”</p>
<p>Hannibal nodded. “It does. It's not a commonly used exit for patrons; it's where the bartender goes to take the trash to the dumpster,” he explained. “We'll have all the privacy we need.”</p>
<p>Not wanting to make it too obvious that they were tailing anyone, Will suggested that they take their time making their way across the dance floor while keeping their eyes on their target, and for only one of them to look in his direction at a time. This resulted in Hannibal being the one to primarily keep a watch on the back door while Will, already a bit tipsy, to grind against his thigh in time with the music.</p>
<p>“Will, please, I'm trying to focus,” he growled, grabbing his husband's wrists as he reached up to drape his arms over Hannibal's shoulders.</p>
<p>“I know, I'm just havin' a little fun with you, <em>darlin'</em>,” Will teased, winking at him as he bumped him with his hip. “We'll get him, and then...” He stood up on his tiptoes and whispered in his ear, “...you can fuck me next to the body before we leave. All the privacy we need, right?”</p>
<p>Will's sudden boldness took Hannibal by surprise, until he smelled the intensity of the whiskey on his breath. “How much have you had to drink, Will?”</p>
<p>“Maybe a few glasses,” he admitted sheepishly. “I'd look suspicious if I sat at the bar people-watching without a drink in my hand, <em>Haaaaeeeennibal~</em>” He reached up and cupped the back of Hannibal's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. “'m fine, I promise. We can still do this.”</p>
<p>With a sigh, Hannibal ran his fingers through Will's curls, slightly damp with sweat. “I trust you. Just...be careful, okay? You had me worried,” he said. Soon, they made it to the door where their target had just left moments before, and Hannibal was the first to open it and peek outside. Fortunately the man was only a few feet away, leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette. He and Will shared a look, and after a moment Will took a deep breath of fresh air to try and sober himself up before sauntering up to him.</p>
<p>“Hey there, mind having some company?” he purred, leaning up against the wall beside him, making him turn his back to the door as Hannibal slipped out behind him.</p>
<p>“I, uh...suppose not,” the man said, eyeing Will suspiciously. He was sure he'd seen this man inside, scanning the crowd almost as if he'd been looking for someone in particular. “Don't think I've seen you around before. You new to the area?”</p>
<p>“Just moved in this week,” Will said, running his tongue across his bottom lip. He saw Hannibal about two feet behind the man now, reaching into his pocket for his knife. “You know, it's interesting that I ran into you out here, because, uh...” he looked up and locked eyes with him, “...my husband and I saw you try to roofie that girl.”</p>
<p>The man paled and nearly dropped his cigarette. “Y-you...” he stammered, before an angry red color started to return to his cheeks. “And I suppose you think you're going to do something about it?” he growled.</p>
<p>“Already have,” Hannibal said, yanking the man's head back by his ponytail and effortlessly slitting his throat. The cigarette fell to the ground, followed by the man himself as Hannibal let go of him. Without the barrier between them, he looked Will in the eye, seeing a sudden fire lit behind those pools of blue. Without a word, he picked up the discarded, still-burning cigarette, took a long drag as he stepped over their victim's corpse, and dropped to his knees in front of Hannibal.</p>
<p>By the time the morning of the party arrived, Will helped Hannibal prepare everything in the kitchen. He saw the meat that Hannibal had set out, each body expertly butchered the night it was brought home.</p>
<p>“Hannibal, how many people did you invite again?” he asked. “This...looks like a bit much. We agreed four would be enough, right?”</p>
<p>“Well, originally, yes,” Hannibal said, not looking up from the vegetables he was currently chopping. “But, I may have slipped back out one night after you'd gone to bed, and returned for a few patrons that I'd noticed giving you rather...unsavory looks.”</p>
<p>Will bit his lip at the revelation. “I really have been making you jealous this week, haven't I?”</p>
<p>Hannibal set his knife down and wiped his hands on a dishtowel sitting on the counter. “I couldn't just stand by while strangers looked at you like some piece of meat, could I?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>